


Hyacinths and Laundry

by mairussu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina Week, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairussu/pseuds/mairussu
Summary: I love you.” he continued as he walked closer to the laundry basket the tangerine had before him, shoving them all down in an instant.“Stop saying I love you to get out of chores, Miya Atsumu.”
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Hyacinths and Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> Just AtsuHina fluff for everyone to enjoy! Happy AtsuHina week~!!

𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘺𝘰, 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘮𝘦?

The sudden query that fell out of Atsumu's mouth made the tangerine speechless, leaving him in utter surprise and confusion as he tried to process what the blonde just mumbled. Shoyo cocked a brow, tilting his face to meet the other's sight before he quickly crawled his way towards him. It was a total shocker—to hear his setter absent-mindedlyask for a /not so/ grand proposal out of the blue and in such place, if anything. The taller male's gaze was fixated on the crown of flowers he was busy to make, not even paying attention to the loud crumbling of dried leaves which were scattered around as Shoyo trudged past them.

“Already done.” Atsumu mused, heaving a deep sigh as he lifted his head only to meet the orangehead's face closer to him, causing his cheeks to burn brightly in crimson. He could only chuckle, feigning ignorance to how much the situation was embarrassing for both of them. “Say, Shoyo. If you will actually marry me, how do you want to share the chores?”

“Atsumu-san, who will even want you as a husband?” responded the spiker as he shook his shoulder, sparing a soft laugh to atleast ease the awkwardness encircling between them.

“You.” the blonde quickly retorted as if he knew how the latter actually felt, letting a snicker escape his lips. “Don't you lie straight to my face, Shoyo-kun. I know you want me.”

The amount of confidence the setter emitted in his words was frankly more than the number of sets he ever had tossed to his spikers. Shoyo's brows knitted in disgust as his nose twitched, silently elaborating in his head how cheeky the latter was. Sure, he might be in his own zone again—trying to shamelessly flirt his spiker and fortunately, it wasn't anything new to the gingerhead.

“Bold of you to assume I have such baseless feelings for you, Atsumu-san.”

“Baseless?” bantered the blonde, coherently humming as he propped both his arms with his crossed legs. “Then how about that time you cried so much when I was hospitalized? What were the exact words you said just because I was unintentionally food poisoned by my twin? Oh, was that really the case?” he continued as he furrowed a brow when he spat his last stamement, not even budging an inch to see how the tangerine responded to his words.

Shoyo remained quiet, reminiscing the silly things he precisely did and said during that emergency. He knew full well that what he uttered, along with his actions were to be used against him someday. And finally, the start of his grim days stumbled upon him with Atsumu's constant blabbering. He hid his cheeks gushed with heat by both his hands before the blonde could even catch and taunt him, chortling as he slowly tried to push himself away from the setter.

“You like me.”  
“Ye— I mean, no.”  
“Then, you will marry me.”

Atsumu insisted, beaming before those golden irides which glowed even prettier than before. The blonde crawled towards the frozen orangehead, keeping the stuff in his hand protected by the verdant grass that almost swept off its beauty before it could even be displayed atop his head. He helped himself to rest on a comfortable stance, kneeling as he had put the flower crown he was focused to make earlier in the tangerine's head. The various hues of petals which were threaded in the twigs complemented Shoyo's tresses, earning him the pleasure of watching the smaller male in an even more enticing state.

“You're pretty.” complimented the setter, plastering a genuine beam as he showed his palm, leaving the spiker clueless. “Give me your hand. I have something for you.” he added to which the latter complied, brandishing his dexterous and soft hands before his hazel embers. Atsumu brought out the ring he personally made—to which were out of lithe twigs and hyacinth of different tints that he found earlier; in the bright hues of lilac, blue, pink and white.

“I don't have much but one thing's only for sure. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” mumbled the setter as he looked straight to the other, his eyes were as though piercing the tangerine whole with his gaze. “Will you marry me, Shoyo?” he inquired but this time, of only sincerity and devoid of any hint of tease.

* * *

Agitated, Shoyo hurriedly dashed towards the room only to see his partner immersed with the new game he lately discovered through his friend, Suna Rintarou. He would see him suddenly shout and cuss, leaving him with no other option but to throw him something hard to which would cause the other whine in pain. He just wouldn't stop fidgeting his phone, causing the tangerine to burst in madness that only the other could control.

“Miya Atsumu!!” yelled the gingerhead as he entered their room with a basket in his grasp. “How callous can you be?”

“Just a minute, Shoyo. I'm almost near the dungeon!” he retorted as he continued to slide his fingers on his phone's screen, not even sparing a glance to see his partner.

Luck hasn't always been by his side—just as when he could almost escape, the 190cm hunter stunned him with his umbrella to which caused his loss. Funny, that even for someone old like him, he still would sulk over a mobile game. However, Atsumu rose, dropping his phone on the soft bed as he forced a smile when he saw the orangehead.

𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦? 𝘋𝘪𝘥 𝘐 𝘱𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 . . . 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨?

“Shoyo.” greeted the blonde as he fetched the dirty clothes which were surrounding him, crouching down in an exaggerated manner for the other to think he was tired. “I love you.” he continued as he walked closer to the laundry basket the tangerine had before him, shoving them all down in an instant.

“Stop saying I love you to get out of chores, Miya Atsumu.” there was that indifferent tone that stung him. The blonde could only scratch his head, scared as to what his partner might do when he chose to remain slacking off.

“I love you, Shoyo. I love you, Miya Shoyo.” he uttered before planting a soft kiss on the latter's cheek before he swiftly grabbed the laundry basket and paved his way outside the room just to avoid the heated tension.

𝘔𝘪𝘺𝘢 𝘈𝘵𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘶𝘴𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥, 𝘵𝘩𝘶𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘯𝘦𝘳'𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘭. .


End file.
